


Stolen

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, minho is a bit of a dick im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: minho is working at a convenience store when suddenly......inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/shineeytcomment/status/798754865224642560(((((but i replaced jonghyun w minho cuz i dont have many 2min fics)))))warnings: food, cursing, robbery





	

Minho sighs, leaning against the counter as he blows his 37th bubble of tasteless, stale gum, flicking through some boring gossip magazine. Only two people had come into the convenience store the _entire_ day, and if he has to read _one more_ article about the latest date Sistar’s Soyou and Dasom went on, he’s going to flip.

The front door’s bell jingles, signalling the arrival of a customer, and Minho immediately perks up. His prayers have been answered. It’s that cute boy. That _really_ cute boy who comes in once a week, or so, to buy Red Bull and Funyuns.

Minho obnoxiously chews on his bubblegum as he, not so subtly, watches the cute boy meander around the store, lazily searching for his dinner of choice. He’s got bags under his eyes today, and his blonde hair is a little messy, but that doesn’t change the fact that he looks _damn_ good in those tightass jeans. He winks once he catches the boy’s gaze, receiving an eyeroll and an annoyed huff, but he won’t let this reluctance discourage him. It’s only a matter of time before his good looks, flirty winks, and witty one-liners get to the boy.

Minho blows another bubble, mulling over which pick up line to use once he comes up to the register. Last week, when the boy complimented his sweater, he hit him with the classic, “thanks, it’s made of boyfriend material”, and the week before that, he said, “much like your questionable purchases, you’re looking like a whole _snack_ today”, earning himself a shy giggle.

The boy saunters up to the register, looking a little more nervous and shifty than usual, Red Bull and Funyuns in hand, and jesus _christ_ his _legs_ in those _jeans_.

And that’s when it hits him.

The jeans. There’s a bulge near his right pocket. Just under the hem of his baggy sweatshirt.

Minho is a genius.

He leans forward as the boy deposits his snacks on the counter, smirking.

“Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“”Wh- what? A _gun_? I...” the boy gulps, eyes wide.

“Um, yeah. You know,” Minho coughs awkwardly, realizing that he should have set up the joke a lot better, “A gun as if you were robbing me, or something- because, uh, convenience stores get robbed...”

“Oh, well in that case, _yes_. It’s a gun,” the boy whips a revolver out of his pocket and smiles sweetly, and under any other circumstances, Minho would have blushed.

“Um- uh, I don’t-” Minho stutters, raising his hands and blinking rapidly.

“Empty the register,” he says, and when Minho just continues to stare at him confusedly, he thrusts the gun forward, taking on a completely different demeanor than the shy, adorable boy Minho is used to, “ _Now._ ”

“S- sure. No problem,” he jolts into action, scrambling to empty the register, sliding what little cash it contained towards the boy. He accepts it, shoving wads into his pockets, maintaining his gun’s position.

“See you around,” he smirks, turning on his heel to walk out.

“W- _wait!_ ” Minho stammers, “You forgot your snacks...” The boy snorts, jogs back over to swipe his things, and winks at Minho.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

“No problem...” Minho mumbles. He watches the boy leave, and feels a little guilty over how he’s more focused on his ass than on calling the police, or whatever you’re supposed to do with adorable, hot criminals that you may or may not still have a crush on, despite being scared shitless only moments earlier.

~

“Hey.”

“Hey...”

“You didn’t just steal a couple hundred bucks, last time.”

“What?”

“You stole my heart, too.”

“...I’ll just take the Funyuns and Red Bull today, thanks.”


End file.
